


Heart and Soul

by HikariIno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariIno/pseuds/HikariIno
Summary: What does it mean to have emotions? The turtles discovering a mechanical wonder who longs for emotions help her in finding the emotions she had wished she had.





	Heart and Soul

One dark night in New York Donny was holding a young girls hand while running as Donny narrated, 'Emotions are part of human life, everyone's capable of emotion. But what if someone who is incapable of feeling real emotions and desires them would be trying to help by doing them a favor or making them feel worse?'

The girl looked at Donny with her eyes looking like blue orbs that had no feeling in them. They stopped as Donny held his bo-staff as something approached them and was ready to attack. Donny let out a shocked expression as the figure approached.

_**Turtles count it off:** _  
_**One, two, three, four, turtles!** _  
_**Mutant chain reaction.** _  
_**Livin' underground.** _  
_**Ninjitsu action.** _  
_**It's a shell of a town!** _

_**Turtles count it off:** _  
_**One,** _  
_**Live by the code of the martial arts.** _  
_**Two,** _  
_**Never start a fight unless someone else starts.** _  
_**Three,** _  
_**Always stick together no matter what.** _  
_**Four,** _  
_**If all else fails then it's time to kick butt.** _

_**I love being a** _  
_**I love being a turtle!** _  
_**Teenage mutant ninja turtles!** _

_**Turtles count it off:** _  
_**1,2,3,4, turtles.** _  
_**There's no one better!** _  
_**Watch out for Shredder.** _  
_**They're like no others,** _  
_**They're teenage brothers!** _

A night earlier the turtles were having their typical night of training on the roof tops of New York, "Oh yeah come on Raph show me whatcha got!" Mikey said as he fought with his chucks.

"You'll be sorry Mikey." Raph smirked as he sparred with his brother.

"Remember guys, Master Splinter wants us at the top of our game." Leo reminded his brothers as he sparred against Donny.

"Yeah the sooner we get done here the sooner we can get back." Donny added while defending from Leo's sword moves.

"Then let's double time it!" Raph announced as he fought harder against Mikey who looked at the edge of the building seeing a group of five thugs in ski masks enter a building.

"Hey guys check it out." Mikey said as his brother's saw the thugs sneak in.

"If that don't say suspicious I don't know what does." Raph said.

"I suppose this is worth checking out." Leo said hating to end practice.

"Then let's go!" Raph said as they headed down to scope things out.

Meanwhile inside the building the thugs were looking around a lab until one shinned a light on something. Sitting against a wall on a chair while connected to cables was a young girl around 16 or 17, she had long black hair and her attire looked like an old black medieval styled outfit with a white maid apron of sorts.

"So that's it boss?" one asked the lead who removed his ski mask revealing to be a man who had short red hair.

"Yeah my old man's old man created her but never let my old man touch it," he approached her, "Well it's mine now." He smirked.

"Boss be careful who knows what that thing will do." A thug warned him.

"I know what I'm doing, with this baby we'll go down in history just like Al Capone."

Just then the thugs started feeling like they were being watched and acted on defense just in case. Suddenly a sai was thrown nailing one of the thugs jackets to the wall, "What the?!"

The turtles dropped in with Raph speaking, "Sorry to drop in without an invitation."

"What the heck is this?" the lead thug gasped.

"Your worst nightmare." Mikey said creepily.

The thugs were freaked but the lead thug spoke to his men, "You keep them busy I'm not leaving without my property." He tried getting past Leo and Raph.

Mikey meanwhile went to the girl, "Taking a little girl hostage, you thugs have no honor at all."

As the groups fought the thugs saw they didn't stand a chance against the turtles and started dragging their boss away, "We'll come back for it later boss, right now we need to split before the cops show!"

Reluctantly their boss retreated with them leaving the turtles to collect their weapons, "What the shell was that about?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, but we got to secure that girl." Leo said as Mikey tried to wake her up.

"Hey kid, wakey-wakey!" he waved a hand in front of her.

"What's up with her?" Raph asked in confusion.

Donny noticed a computer, "Hold on maybe I can get some information from here."

"Well make it quick before the cops decide to show." Leo said.

Donny fiddled with it and tapped a button causing some files to pull up. Suddenly a video started playing featuring an old man fixing the camera, _"Is this thing on...I can see the little light blinking okay let's do this. My name is Professor Neiji I'm a professor of robotics..."_

"Wow a robotics genius." Mikey said only to get hushed by his brothers.

The professor stepped aside revealing the same girl unconscious, _"Behind me is my greatest creation named after the Greek goddess of knowledge and wisdom Athena. I had created her in hopes of understanding if human life can really be created."_

Raph looked at the girl identified as Athena, "Created her?"

"She's an automaton." Donny realized.

"A what now?" Mikey asked.

"A robot Mikey." he sighed.

"Oh that's better."

"Keep playing." Leo said as the video continued.

" _So far Athena is much like a child wanting to know everything I'm so happy for this I don't see her as an experiment but as if she was my own child,"_ the prof continued, " _But there is something that not even modern science can create and Athena is still missing this piece. She lacks the basic human emotions, and without them I fear Athena will never truly be human,"_ Neiji coughed, _"But I fear even more, my son Evan whose always been a bright boy has had other intentions. He wants to make her into a living weapon that will provide the ultimate defense. Such a life for a creation is not what I had in mind. I pray she will be safe here and out of reach,"_ The video started shorting out before coming back still fuzzy, _"I'm sorry but my own health is fading. I don't have as much time to live. I have put Athena into stasis for the time being I will always cherish the 3 miracles Athena gave as I no longer desire a 4th,"_ the camera continued fizzing, " _I am sorry my dear child I have passed on the role of loneliness to you I love you my dear daughter..."_ the camera died out.

"Whoa, freaky." Mikey said.

"So what we're looking at was a forgotten creation?" Leo asked looking at the automaton.

""Incredible." Donny approached it wiping off some cobwebs and started looking for something, "The switch to reactivate her must be around here."

"Can't we just take her and go?" Raph asked.

"We'll have to undo all of these." Leo noticed the cables.

"That could take awhile." Mikey sighed leaning against a way but ended up activating a switch that turned on the lights in the building allowing them to see the old robotics lab with broken robotic pieces lying around and machinery that looked untouched by time.

"Whoa its lab central." Raph said.

"I made it to paradise." Donny said having a fangasm. Soon after removing the cables Donny finally found the switch underneath Athena's left shoulder. When activated her body started up again and a female computer voice was coming from her.

"Rebooting...scanning life form signatures..." they looked seeing her eyes were scanning her surroundings and of them. When finished she spoke, "Greetings life forms I am Athena."

Mikey whispered to his bros, "Wow she's sounds just like a standard robot."

Raph gutted his stomach, "Shut it!"

Donny spoke to Athena, "Hello I am Donatello but call me Donny."

Athena answered, "Hello… Donny."

"I'd like to introduce you to my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo." He introduced as Leo smiled Raph smirked while Mikey waved.

"Are you all named after the famous Renaissance Artists?" she asked.

"Yes actually we are." Leo answered.

Athena stood up slowly from her seat, "I am pleased to meet you. My scanners detect two types of DNA from your signatures, one part human, and the other part turtle," the group looked sheepish as she continued, "Though you wear masks and carry weapons similar to that of a Japanese warrior referred to as a ninja."

"Well that's just what we are." Raph answered.

"Tell us whats the last thing you remember?" Leo asked.

"Last I remember?" Athena started processing, "I was with my creator, my father in this lab."

"Homey place." Raph said looking around.

"Homey?" Athena tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah like it's a nice place." Mikey explained.

"It is..." she said unsure.

"Alright Athena focus on what you last recall with your father." Leo said.

"My father was terminally ill for his old age, being this mechanical being I exist outside the boundaries of aging."

"So what happened with him?" the lead turtle continued.

"My father told me he would not last much longer, so he stationed me into hibernate mode where he hoped I would remain safe."

"Well we found ya here covered in dust and all." Mikey said.

"What is the year then?"

"2003." Donny answered.

"Oh my, I've been asleep for over twenty years." She realized.

"And you still look many years young for a robot." Mikey added.

"I thank you I suppose." She replied.

"Well Athena, we just rescued you from this one guy who claimed you were his property." Donny explained the situation.

"Yeah says his old man's old man created you." Raph added.

"My father's… son." She started recalling voices in her memory bank between her father and another.

" _Dad regarding the experimentations the other day involving Athena, with your permission I'd love to proceed." A man asked the older man._

" _I forbid it!" Neiji shouted, "Forget all this talk of turning her into a living weapon. That was not my reason for creating her. She was created to show the world that life is a miracle and something not to take for granted."_

" _But dad I've been thinking…"_

" _Evan, those thoughts are best left forgotten."_

" _I… Yes father." Evan answered in reluctance._

"Athena?" Donny asked snapping Athena out of her memories.

"Yes I recall my father's son Evan." She said.

"According to the one he was not allowed to do anything with you." Leo said.

"Correct Evan wanted me to become a weapon yet my father wanted nothing to do with war, because his family had been refugees driven out by war. During my father's final hours he sat me here in shut down mode hoping no one would gain access to the labs room." She tried to walk but was wobbly due to being rusty for years and out of practice.

Raph caught her, "Hey easy ya haven't been up in over twenty years, you might be out of practice."

"I may have been down for years but I still retain what knowledge I've learned under my father," she looked around seeing the computer checking it, "Perhaps there was something he left for my seeing only," She tried to type but even her fingers were stiff, "I'm so stiff."

"Think she needs acupuncture or something?" Mikey asked.

"What she needs is plenty of oil for her joints." Donny said.

Leo started hearing voices, "We'll have to take her with the cops are here."

"Then let's go," Donny held Athena as she looked up at the turtle, "We're taking you someplace safe so hang on."

Athena did as she was told as they shut down the lights of the factory and faded into the shadows before the cops entered the building. When the police left the thugs saw them, "Good now to get my prize."

"You're more hung up on that thing than we thought aren't you Gargan?" one of his thugs asked.

"Because my grandfather's plans to understand humanity revolved around it, while my dad had real plans," he smiled, "But now that he's gone, I can continue where he left off." He headed for the lab but looked seeing the chair was empty, "What?! Where is it? No! NOOO!" he screamed.

Meanwhile the turtles were leading Athena through the sewer system as the android looked at her new friends, "You'll be living down here with us until we figure something out." Leo explained.

"I can never imagine anybody living down in a place like this." She said.

"Yeah that's what makes it the perfect place for us." Raph replied.

"Well this is it." Donny opened the entry to their lair.

As they entered Athena looked around seeing it looked just like a ninjas training dojo she saw in books. Suddenly she looked seeing Splinter approach, "Welcome home my sons, hmm and who do we have here?"

"Master Splinter this is Athena and how we found her is a long story." Leo explained.

Athena bowed her head to Splinter in respect, "I am humbled to meet you Master Splinter."

Soon the turtles had told Master Splinter the whole story as Athena pet Klunk Mikey's pet cat, "I see, even for someone who wasn't born regularly you too have a life of your own, you think, speak, and act like a regular person."

"I thank you for your kind words Master Splinter yet I do not feel like a human." She answered.

"She lacks human emotions." Donny explained.

"My father described it as a heart it's something that can't be created. Is a heart really that hard?" she asked as the turtles weren't exactly sure how to explain.

Splinter spoke, "A heart my dear is something that cannot be created but can grow in time."

"Grow in time?"

"Yes all creatures organic and inorganic learn within time from their surroundings, they grow accustomed and gain with experience." The rat explained.

She bowed her head, "I thank you for your words of wisdom."

Mikey got an idea, "I know, why don't we try treating her like one of our own, you know like our sister so that she can develop a heart like that?" he snapped his fingers.

"It does sound logical." Leo admitted.

"Donny can't you just encode some kind of emotional microchip in her?" Raph asked.

"It's not as simple as it sounds." He replied.

"Correct my father has tried countless times." Athena explained.

"And they never worked?" Leo asked.

"None."

"So then who's all for my idea?" Mikey asked.

"I'm game." Raph admitted.

Athena looked at her new 'brothers' as Leo spoke, "Well welcome to the family, sister." Athena smiled a bit being addressed like that.

By the very next day each of the turtles were bonding with Athena in their own way. Athena watched as Leo was sword fighting some practice dummies. She was amazed at how swift and fast he was with his weapons detecting oncoming dangers and targets.

"Such agile reflexes." She noted.

"Thanks, I practice every day and night to hone my ninja skills." He sheathed his swords.

"You must be very strong." She said.

"Well I am, but I still have much to learn."

"But you have trained most of your life what is left to learn?" Athena asked curiously.

"I used to ask myself that, but I've learned that life is full of questions and the answers won't always come to you. I have to find the answers for myself, because as a leader I am obligated to look after my brothers when they are in no position to look after themselves. That's why we're a family."

"A family." She repeated as she started recalling something in her memory banks.

_When Athena was first activated her vision was glazed until she started seeing clearly. She sat up seeing the professor, "Welcome Athena, I've been waiting for you."_

" _Athena is that my name?" she tilted her head._

" _Yes, I named you after a Goddess of Knowledge," he knelt to her, "I am Professor Neiji I'm your creator."_

" _My creator?"_

" _Yes, but I wish to be addressed with a different title." He explained._

" _Really, what title is that?"_

" _Call me dad."_

" _Dad? What is a 'dad'?"_

_He smiled knowing he had to explain, "A dad or father is used to describe a male parent or Individual progenitor of offspring."_

" _So you are my father?"_

" _In a way yes."_

" _I understand… father."_

_Neiji smiled as he embraced her while she was confused by such an action until she responded by doing the same to him._

She snapped out of her memory repeating to herself, "A family."

Later Athena had been watching Raph fix his shell cycle. When he finished he started it up hearing it rev, "Oh yeah that's what I like to hear!"

"You like hearing noise?" she asked.

"It shows that it's working right." He explained.

"And if it doesn't make a sound it doesn't work?"

"It makes a sound if it doesn't work, just not a very good sound." He replied.

"Do other things make sounds when they are not working?"

"Some do."

"Do humans make a noise?"

"Of course in fact speaking is like a noise because it's sound."

"I never knew." She said unaware she made it sound like a joke.

Raph looked at her, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you made a joke."

"A joke?" she tilted her head.

Raph wondered how to respond before saying, "You may need to talk to Mikey about that field, because he's always a joke."

"I shall, thank you for this talk Raph." She left.

He smirked, "Anytime."

Athena then was with Mikey holding Klunk. Mikey was chuckling as he was reading a comic book until Athena spoke, "Michelangelo?"

"Yeah Athena, what's up?"

"I was wondering what was that sound you were making just now?"

"What you mean a laugh?"

"Does everyone do that?"

"Depends on their sense of humor." He answered.

"Sense of humor?" she asked.

"Yeah the ability to see what's funny."

"I'm not sure if I have one." She replied.

"Everyone can have a sense of humor you just have to find it."

Athena nodded as Klunk rubbed against her. She knelt down petting the cat impressing Mikey, "You're good with animals." He admitted.

"My father had introduced me to various types of animal species." She rubbed the back of Klunk's head making her purr.

"You seem to be especially good with cats." He noted.

"I've always been fond of them more. One day a kitten came by the lab I use to feed it but one day it stopped coming I wonder why?"

"Maybe it found someplace else to go." Mikey suggested.

"Maybe." She replied still petting Klunk noticing she looked similar to the cat she took care of.

"Well Athena we're gonna help you find your sense of humor!" Mikey declared.

"And how?"

"By showing you nothing but funny stuff!"

Athena looked at the cat, "He must have a large perception of funny." Klunk meowed affirmatively.

Soon Athena was being showed various funny comics and cartoon shows that Mikey classified as funny. As Athena tilted her head Mikey was cracking up a storm, "Oh that's hilarious, so find your sense of humor yet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Even after all I showed you, you didn't find any of that remotely funny?"

"I noticed the common theme they all had was doing outrageous stunts."

Donny approached seeing what was going on, "Trying to make her laugh Mikey?"

"Yeah but it's not easy."

"Nothing ever is easy." Donny rubbed Athena's head.

"But I had gone through my whole collection and not even a giggle." Mikey complained.

"Well you tried." Donny replied.

Athena looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry it's hard to understand human emotions."

"Hey you'll learn in time." Mikey cheered her up.

'In time.' she thought recalling when her father wasn't feeling well.

_Neiji was at a table but was coughing up a storm making her rush over, "Father are you ok?"_

" _Yes Athena I'm fine, just getting old."_

" _Old?"_

" _Yes like how all things start out small and young they grow big and old as it's the cycle of life."_

" _So will I get old?"_

" _I'm afraid not, for you body isn't like regular human bodies no matter how time passes your body will continue to look this way."_

" _What happens to those who get too old?" she asked and her father hugged her crying a little, "Father why are you crying I don't understand?"_

" _When someone gets too old, they die." He shed tears._

" _Die?"_

" _It's when the body stops functioning and they shut down permanently."_

" _So then why would people grow old if they are going to die shouldn't they stop then?" she asked._

" _This is part of life no one can change, death is inevitable for all life."_

" _Will I die?"_

" _Even robots will stop functioning, but as long as you're kept up to date you probably never will."_

Athena came out of her daze as Donny was examining her, "Such impressive circuitry."

"You think so?" she asked.

Donny lifted his goggles up, "Of course, in all my time as a researcher I've always been fascinated by robotics."

"I see."

"Well I can make sure you're repaired perfectly, after all there's still a lot of dust in here."

"Well having been shut down for years I guess that will happen."

Donny looked at her, "What else have you learned under the care of your father?"

"I have learned certain things about family, life and death, even the world itself, but I still feel as though I'm not fully human and I hardly know the world around me."

"Well my brothers and I will help you." Donny promised. Athena smiled.

Meanwhile at the thugs hideout Gargan was tinkering with a device. One thug spoke, "Boss what're you working on anyway?"

"Silence, it's almost ready," he finished, "There we go!"

"So what is it?"

"This device can lock onto Athena's signature and lead me straight to her." He showed them the tracker.

"Let's hope she's not someplace that's loaded with security." Another thug feared.

By nighttime Athena was up above with the turtles running across the rooftops for their nightly exercise, "Feeling better Athena?" Raph asked as she followed behind.

"Better? My capacitor's overloading, my circuits are haywire, and I've scratched myself trying to keep up with all of you." She ran.

"You'll get used to it." Leo called.

Athena smiled at her brothers while thinking, 'So this is what having a family of beings like them is like.' at that moment Athena heard ringing sound making the turtles stop as well.

She held her head at the alarm sound as Leo spoke, "Sounds like trouble."

"So let's check it out." Raph said ready to go.

"Athena this could be dangerous perhaps you should wait here." Donny suggested and she nodded.

So the turtles hurried down while Athena remained on the roof looking up at the night sky. She thought of how her new brothers were much kinder to her than her first brother her father's son Evan. She recalled how Evan had hooked her up to other machinery trying to dig deep into her robotic mind with her body surging with electricity.

" _It hurts… it hurts…" she cried._

" _We're almost there!" Evan said as he and his colleagues watched._

" _Gaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" the robot cried._

" _Evan what're you doing shut it down!" one of his colleagues ordered._

" _But I'm close!" he answered._

_Neiji came in having heard the scream, "What's going on here?"_

" _Father I'm just in the middle of my experiment, didn't you get the memo?"_

_Neiji frowned, "I told you I forbade this experiment!" he saw Athena reach for him, "Father...it hurts...I don't understand...why does it hurt?"_

" _Because you know pain." He said as the other colleagues were astounded while Evan was confused at their surprise._

_Neiji unhooked her and held her close, "It's ok Athena, it's over."_

" _Father why did you stop my presentation?" Evan was outraged._

" _You nearly corrupted my creation, I did not raise you to treat others like machines." Neiji yelled._

" _But she is a machine!" Evan shot back shocking his father who scowled._

" _Sometimes I wonder who really is…" he saw the tears in Athena's eyes and wiped them away and thought, 'Tears, they may be oil fluid, but the fact she sheds them from pain means she can feel emotion.' He called, "This presentation is over!"_

" _No stay and…" Evan was cut off by his father._

" _Evan I'll talk to you later." He left with Athena while Evan's fists tightened in anger._

Athena looked down coming out of her thoughts, 'That pain it felt like I was losing consciousness,' She touched her chest, "Pain in my chest. Is this my heart?"

"A heart?" someone asked Athena looked over seeing the thugs approaching her, "I was wondering where you went." Athena looked scared as Gargan spoke, "I am Gargan grandson to Professor Neiji."

"Then that means your Evan's son?" she asked.

"That to, I can't believe I'm finally standing before something my own family created." He smirked.

She backed away slowly, "What do you want?"

"Just to bring you back to the family of course, my grandfather made you of course." He answered.

Athena was breathing hard and shook while thinking, 'I have this strange sensation he has ulterior motives.'

"Come along with me and I'll continue where my family left off." Gargan offered.

"But.. but.. I… I…" she stammered.

"What's wrong, don't you want to be more human?" he tempted her.

Athena touched her chest with her mind filled with memories of spending time with the turtles, "Human, what makes a human?" she recalled what Splinter said before and spoke, "But I am human!"

"What?" he asked.

"I can think, speak, and act like a human even though the professor made me, I'm human!" she declared.

"But he neglected one thing, emotion." he reminded her.

She looked down, "I don't want to be here...I don't understand...why don't I want to be here..."

"Because you know what doesn't make you happy." a familiar voice said.

"Makes me happy?" she asked turning around seeing her brothers and smiled.

"Them again?!" Gargan was outraged.

"If I were you I'd leave." Leo ordered.

"I'm not going without my family property." Gargan answered.

"Family property?" Mikey asked.

"You mean…" Raph began.

"That's right my grandfather built Athena therefore she falls under my ownership."

"And what do you intend to do with her?" Leo asked.

Donny glared, "You're not using her for your own personal desire are you?"

"That's none of your business." Gargan answered.

Raph noticed Athena's worried expression, "Judging from her reaction it's something against her will."

Athena thought, 'They can see my feeling towards my father's descendant just by noticing my face.' she touched her chest words came into her mind as memories of her time with her father came.

_**The creation of a lonley scientist, a realistic robot that was built like her** _

_**The only way to describe her would be... 'a miracle'** _

_**But no matter how perfect she seemed, there would always be something missing.** _

_**KOKORO is what she needed most.** _

_**RUNNING PROGRAMME** _

_**A few hundred years, since you were here.** _

_**Now I'm alone, you're no more by my side.** _

_**One thing that I want, to understand more, are my memories...** _

_**I need to know why my father worked so hard,** _

_**What was it he spent his life constructing?** _

_**He promised it would be perfect for me, KOKORO** _

As they all looked at her they noticed her eyes going glaze and she spoke, "Second protocol begin going into temporary shutdown..." she muttered.

"Uh what's happening?" Mikey asked.

Donny thought, 'Everything was fine with her before why she acting like this...' he heard her muttering, "Kokoro."

"Hmm?"

"Kokoro… I need… Kokoro."

Donny remembered their was a file on Professor's computer titled KOKORO, 'KOKORO the file on the computer, it must have some answers,' he looked his brothers as if tell them to keep these thugs distracted. They nodded and started fighting the thugs while Donny grabbed Athena holding her hand while getting her away.

Gargan growled, "Get back here!" he ran after them at a very fast pace like the turtles.

As Donny continued for the lab holding Athena close he whipped out his bo-staff as Gargan caught up to them leaving the turtle shocked but kept his cool, "Don't worry Athena, I'm going to protect you." He sat her against a wall as the turtle and thug fought.

Donny was surprised at how a common thug was able to match up against his moved until his bo-staff was jabbed into Gargan's chest but struck something that didn't feel like flesh. He pulled his bo-staff back as Gargan smirked throwing off his coat and shirt revealing his body was robotic with the sounds of gears grinding. Donny was more shocked than ever.

"You're a robot?"

"Surpised? Well you should be," Gargan answered, "I only go by Gargan around my men. My other name is Ares the Greek God of War, the opposite of Athena. My father Evan modeled me when he could not work on Athena."

So you've been living it out as a thug in hopes of finding what your creator could not acquire." Donny deduced.

"Yes, it took me twenty years but now I'm finally united with my sister." He answered.

Donny held his weapon, "Well I won't let you harm her!"

"She's my sister and I will do what I please." Ares answered.

Donny looked angry, "No you can't!" he attacked with Ares fighting back, "I was named after the God of war for a reason mutant!" he fought back against the ninja with no problem.

Athena meanwhile rebooted up and was moving again going inside the building and made it to the lab, "Must locate file." She saw her father's computer.

She walking typing the on the computer seeing a file, as she clicked it a video came on featuring Neiji, _"Is it on?"_ he asked knowing Athena was watching, _"Athena if you're watching this then I've finally passed on. I never told you this but I have created for you a heart onto this file. I didn't give it to you because I feared what would really happen if you did acquire emotions. You see your appearance I based on my daughter that died tragically with my beloved wife years ago I always felt you had my child in you. I was afraid you would realize what you really are and your emotions would cause you to break down. This protocol will help you it will give you something special to protect the innocents. I pray it will serve you well my daughter. I'm afraid I must end this now, but I leave you with my final words. I love you Athena."_

Athena felt one of the cable's connect into her chest, "Downloading commence." She then started muttering the words from before again.

_**Beginning to move, feeling so strange, a miracle accelerating.** _

_**Why won't these, tears stops falling, from my eyes... Why am I shaking?** _

_**This doesn't feel right, but isn't that the purpose of it all?** _

_**Is this what I was waiting for, my own heart KOKORO?** _

_**MYSTERY KOKORO KOKORO NEW FEELINGS** _

_**This song will express the happiness inside me** _

_**NEW FEELINGS KOKORO KOKORO MYSTERY** _

_**I can now feel this real pain of saddness rising.** _

_**WONDERFUL KOKORO FOREVER BE THERE** _

_**These feelings seem too deep to be controlled...** _

_**Aaaaah~** _

"Download complete," She said as he eyes changed looking more human, "Daddy I understand now... And I know what I have to do!"

Just then Donny was tossed inside landing in a pile of robot parts, "Ugh bummer."

"Donny!" she cried running over to him, "Donny are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said.

Ares came in seeing his supposed sister, "There you are." Athena looked at him as he himself looked around the lab, "Funny isn't it? We were both born here and now we return together."

"We may have both been born here, but we were created by two differently driven people," She answered, "My father designed me to learn and protect, but you however are a being of anger and destruction."

"And what would you know about anger?" he crossed his arms.

"Everything! I know that anger is a dangerous feeling and it corrupts a heart leading someone into darkness!"

Donny looked at her in surprise, "Athena how're you talking about such things?"

Athena picked Donny's hand up putting it to her chest where he could feel beating, "Because I have a heart," She answered while helping him up, "And I know it all. The love and care Leo has for you all, the humor in Mikey's love of comics, even the enjoyment Raph has with his cycle," she smiled, "And I know that now you four are my family!"

"This can't be!' Ares gasped.

Raph spoke as he Mikey and Leo came in holding Ares goons, "A band of thugs all wrapped and ready."

Ares looked at the five surrounding him, "I believe in your words, 'It's ninja time'?" she asked.

Raph smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Suddenly out of Athena's arm shifted into a blade. She then attacked hitting Ares in the chest and continued outright breaking him up leaving his body nearly demolished.

He spoke seeing the turtles joining her, "Need to get away too strong!" he said as his shoes turned into jets and flew out into the window towards the bay.

"He's getting away!" Mikey cried as Leo held him back knowing how bad they beat him.

"I doubt we'll see him for awhile Mikey." Leo said as Mikey let it go.

"Athena that was amazing!" Raph cheered.

Athena smiled looking at the computer seeing another message, "Donny open the file on there that says message."

Donny went to the computer and opened the file as Athena muttered singing something to herself at first.

_**I finally see, why I have been,** _

_**Born to this world by your loving hands...** _

_**I realise, being alone, can hurt so much inside.** _

_**Sure thing,** _

_**I understand of all the times, that we had in our memories.** _

_**Wonderful, my own KOKORO, making it all feel so real!** _

Just then on the screen Neiji was talking about miracles, _"I have had two special miracles thanks to Athena the first was when I somehow brought her into this world the second was all the time I've spent with her but I'm still waiting for my 3rd..."_ he started he looked ready to pass out.

Then the Athena in the video spoke, _"New message received source of the message the future!"_ past Athena said.

"What the shell?" Raph asked.

"It's like the Athena from before made some kind of contact with the Athena we know today." Donny said.

Both Athena's sang.

_**I can now sing,** _

_**Real words that're from my heart.** _

_**I'll dedicate them to you, Father!...** _

_**Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...** _

_**For bringing me into this wonderful world, I'm thankful Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...** _

_**For every single minute we spent together** _

_**Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...** _

_**For all the things that you ever given to me** _

_**Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...** _

_**I will sing for eternity!** _

_**Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...Arigato...** _

_**Lalalalala~** _

The turtles were shocked along with Neiji in the message at his Athena, "Wow." The turtles gasped. Neiji in the vid cried and spoke.

" _The third miracle was this. A pure song from the heart, now I no longer require the 4th miracle..."_ he said crying as the video ended.

Donny remembered the message when they first found Athena and spoke to her, "Athena that was incredible," Just then the turtles saw Athena fall backwards, "Athena!" Donny called catching her.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at Athena's chest, "Do you hear anything?"

Donny placed his head to her chest hearing something, "I can hear it its faint if I got her back to the lair maybe I could save her..." Donny said sound scared and upset.

"Then let's go." Leo said as they hurried.

Soon Donny was in his lab thinking trying to help Athena, 'I don't know what was wrong she was doing fine.'

The turtles were waiting outside with Splinter as Raph spoke, "She was so hardcore!"

"Yeah but then she fainted." Mikey added.

Leo spoke to their master, "Sensei what exactly happened she finally received her heart so why is she like this..."

"Some say that once a being has completed their unfinished business they no longer have a reason to continue living so they move on." He explained.

Back in the lab Donny was working fast, "Come on, come on." Donny was hooking some wires to her.

Athena opened her eyes seeing Donny she spoke to him, "Donny?"

"Yes Athena I got you up and running again." Donny said in joy.

"It won't last long." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" the tech wiz was confused.

"I have fulfilled my lifes ambition." She smiled.

"Life's ambition?"

"I spent a long time trying to find my emotions," She answered while looking up, "It's because of you and your brothers I finally found them... but now that I have them my heart is too big my gears inside me can't withstand the weight."

"So it was all for not?" Donny asked in disbelief.

"No Donny, this is what was in my programming," She smiled and continued, "I'm happy…"

Donny held her hands, "Listen to me Athena, I'm just doing this for you as my sister. I promise that you'll come back to us someday. You'll be with us again I promise!"

Athena smiled and spoke, "I know you will!" her eyes started closing again before deactivating and became lifeless again. Donny hugged her before coming out. He was trying so hard not to cry along with his brothers knowing it didn't matter.

Splinter approached his son offering him comfort as his son held onto his father, "Father I failed."

"You did all you could do my son." He answered as the brothers joined them.

The next day Donny place Athena's body some place safe where no one could find her while hoping someday he could bring her back. He gave her one last hug before closing the door and locking it, "Be at peace Athena, one day I'll bring you back to us." As he walked away he could hear a whisper in the wind.

"Thank you...my...brother"

Donny looked back at where he left her shedding a tear before he headed back home.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the english translation of Kokoro that I used by xShellah   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7btAYq4BuU


End file.
